Teachers' POVs
by Hamano-chan
Summary: Just some VERY WEIRD povs of teachers from the Academy. PS : Contains very gay things. // "No, I could not bear it for him to see me like this. Distress, melancholy, frustration and the sudden urge to eat apple pie were my current feelings."
1. Persona

**Title : **Teachers' POVs.

**Genre : **Humor

**Anime : **Gakuen Alice

**Rating :** K 

**Author : **Hamano-chan

**Summary : **

Just some very retarded teachers' point of views in a very weird sort of way.XD

**Persona's POV.**

As I walk along the paths of the Northern Forests at Gakuen Alice, I started talking to myself, since I think that I'm alone and nobody would be listening at all costs.

_I never really dreamt of being at trainer of the Dangerous Ability Types. As a child, I have always had the ambition of either being a doctor or a fashion designer._

_Sadly, they wouldn't let my apply into those jobs because of my alice, the Mark of Death alice. Once, when I tried to prove them that I was was worthy of curing people, I un-purposely killed the patient just by touching him. Such a pity. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. _

_Anyway, I've always thought that I looked nice in pink. It has always been my favorite color since I was in Nursery School. When I decided that I could not get any other job than being a sensei at the academy, I decided to wear my favorite color while training._

_Unfortunately, the school forbade me to wear pink because it would look rather peculiar. They gave me a huge sum of yen that I could not resist just because they didn't like me wearing pink. I wonder why._

_I was immediately convinced that this attire is the best for me. You know why? Cos I look mysterious, hot and sexy in this 'costume.' And I just love being hot and sexy. To top it all off, I decided to put on a mask, mascara, and black lipstick to make me look even prettier. _

_If you were to look in my closet, you would see pink and girly items there. Such as wigs, hair extensions and teddy bears. Ohmygollygosh! I would always say when I open my closet! It is filled with pink feathery goodness that I would forever love and adore._

_Central Town. The best place ever. When I was a student at Alice Academy, I would always go there everyday to visit my boyfriend. Boyfriend, ei? When I first saw him, I immediately fallen in love with him, even though we are of the same gender. To impress him, I would always dress up as a girl after classes._

_I horribly love going shopping with him there. I still remember all the times we laughed together, until one day he found out that I was a boy. He was shocked and then got very angry and got himself expelled on purpose just to escape from me. I'll never forget him._

_Oh well._

**End of Persona's POV.**

**Normal POV.**

Unknown to the trainer, Hotaru Imai and Kokoro Yome were there spying on him behind a shrub nearby. Kokoro was taking down notes while Imai was video taping everything. Poor poor Persona.

"This is going to earn me billions of rabbits," Hotaru smirked.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**This idea just suddenly popped into my head when I was waiting to be picked up from school. I'm sorry to all those Persona fans who think this is lame. Oh well.**

**Goodbye.**

**See you.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Next Teacher : Narumi._


	2. Narumi

People,

I have a favor to ask. Please please just don't give flames or any reviews that have bad stuffs in them. Thank you very much!

**Narumi's POV.**

I'm in my room right now. It's 12 in the midnight. So I guess mostly everyone is sleeping, so there's no harm in doing very retarded and weird stuff, right? Right now, I am wearing my pink teddy bear pajamas and pigtails. I feel so feminine that it makes me squeal and grin from ear to ear.

My radio is playing the song, "Barbie Girl." Oh my golly! That song just rules! I love iiit. I feel so serene, peaceful, prettyful, and..never mind about that. I started singing along with the song that fills my heart with joy!

**HEAR ME SING:**

Hi Barbie  
Hi Ken!  
Do you wanna go for a ride?  
Sure Ken!  
Jump In...

(Narumi jumps on his bed and air guitar-ing)

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
hit the town, fool around, let's go party  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
Well Barbie, we're just getting started  
Oh, I love you Ken!

_That was fun. Anyway, time to go to sleep. Talking and singing to myself was a blast! Never felt this way before!_

**END OF NARUMI'S POV!**

**NORMAL POV!**

Hotaru silently video taped the whole thing from outside. "I never knew these teachers were jerks," She chuckled evilly. "But at least they make me richer."

Mikan sweatdropped, "What happened to the sensei I used to know?"

_Next teacher : Jinno-sensei. _


	3. Jinno

My hands were clammy, my heart was racing and I could not find the exact same words I rehearsed in front of the mirror just a few moments ago. My co-teachers were staring at me with beady eyes impatiently waiting for me to say something. I finally opened my mouth and managed to croak out, "I- .. I have a confession to make." Soon enough their bored eyes suddenly lit up with interest.

"The truth is…"

I looked across the room and saw my bffl, Persona. No one knew about our inconspicuous relationship that we have been hiding for oh so long now. You see, I'm not as old as I look. I swear. Maybe a wrinkle or two there but I'm still young. … At least that's what Persona tells me… ?

Anyway, I'm not as strict as I ought to be. To be honest, I'm just somewhat insecure and shy so my students end up thinking I'm the aloof and distant type.

Me and my bffl would always dress up our dollies, put make-up on each other and style each other's hair. I was somewhat envious of Persona though. He got to be hot, mysterious and sexy wearing black while on the other hand, I was just plain dull.

I always thought that shampoo smelled better than toothpaste. Brushing my teeth was bothersome because my breath always ended up smelling fresh.. cool .. minty and the like. It irked me. Shampoo is way better in full honesty. Who knows? It could make your teeth feel soft and silky and make your breath smell even more unique! Set aside those disgusting overrated minty toothpastes and replace it with something like … Head and Shoulders or .. Pantene!

Continuing, isn't my hair fabulous? It is just glamorously long, sleek and shiny. I skip around my room every day just to let it dance along with the wind. Just dazzling, I tell you. Another one of the things I do is that … well, I turn invisible when you are not looking.

I am secretly in love with … with … my bffl. He's just so smokin'. His black-painted lips that just glimmer in the sunlight, his thin and slender body that moves with upper most perfection, the way he walks, his gestures … the way he tells me I'm the most beautiful creature he has ever seen. My temperature goes up at the sound of his name. I felt my insides melting.

He would constantly stroke his finger against my face for some reason. Irrevocably, it was the most marvelous thing I felt in my entire existence. I decided to ask him one day and he beckoned with, "I was testing out my newly buffed nails on ya'." I do admit, they looked smooth and were evenly cut! His nail polish made his fingers look even sexier. His fingers were long, thin and more beautiful than a woman's. If Persona were a girl, I would totally date him. *cough* *cough* Uhm, yeah.

But one day, he broke my heart. I decided to love him with the little pieces left, however. I saw him. With another man ….. ish. Yeah. At first, I saw him laughing in such a carefree manner. All signs of him having worries suddenly deteriorated. He looked gorgeous. Just gorgeous. It seemed as if everything was moving in a slow pace, just enough for me to cherish every moment. It was pure bliss until my eyes landed upon that thing he decided to be with. Bear. Of all creatures, why must it be bear? A small variable that could easily be eliminated through unraveling the stitches that held it together. I was about to approach Bear and destroy him forever… but I could not do it.

I wanted to be selfish and keep my bffl forever to myself but then I thought again … would he be happy that way? I immediately contemplated on letting him roam free because I thought it would be better that way and no negative feelings would be omitted but alas, I felt my once frozen heart painfully wither. It was because of him that the glacier that stopped me from loving anything else melted and chose the path of … love. Tears ran down my face. I wiped them right away. No, I could not bear it for him to see me like this. Distress, melancholy, frustration and the sudden urge to eat apple pie were my current feelings.

I ran back to the faculty room and silently waited for him to return as I ate my apple pie with soft sobs. I heard the slow sound of the door creaking and in he came. "Jinno? How are you, buddy?" he asked me gently. I buried my face in the pie so that he wouldn't notice that I was crying. "Good. Just good," I replied. He patted my back and showed me that smile I loved so much.

He's my best friend. Best of all best friends.

**Anyway, getting back to the point. **

"M-my fellow teachers …"

"…Yes, Jinno?"

"IT'S MY FAULT. I FINISHED ALL THE TOILET PAPER IN THE BATHROOM!!," I exclaimed guiltily.

…..

And then deafening silence.

"!!!!!!!!"

* * *

I finally updated this after .... 2 years. xD; Woah.

This was not beta-read/proofread, so.


End file.
